


Father Figure

by lavendersblues (lonely_lovebird)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, Riley and Grace compare dad notes, Riley calls Jack "Dad" behind his back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_lovebird/pseuds/lavendersblues
Summary: Grace meets a new friend at Steve and Danny's wedding rehearsal - someone with a dad just as awesome as hers.





	Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieComma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/gifts).



> Un-beta'd. It was probably going to be longer, that's not to say I may not write a different version of similar events but here we go.

Wedding rehearsals were boring. As much as Grace enjoyed being part of the ceremony, the waiting for the technical organization was frustrating. Her phone was silent, none of her friends were available for texting, and Grace watched the blank screen miserably, waiting for the rehearsal to end.

(Steve and Danny didn’t agree all the time and as fun as it was to watch them disagree, she was ready to be done with the day so she could hit up the North Shore one last time before she went to Aunt Kono’s for the night.)

A body slid into the seat next to her and Grace jerked her head up and stared at the woman who was watching casually, her arms crossed. She glanced down at Grace and grinned. “Those your dads?”

The warmth was real as it bloomed in Grace’s chest at the question. “Yeah,” she said with a grin. “Are you one of Steve’s cousins?” She looked like she could be related to the Super SEAL, with her dark hair and dark eyes and badass exterior.

“No,” she shrugged, “I’m the daughter of one of Steve’s friends. We just got in from LAX and Jack - my dad - couldn’t wait to come say hello, even though we’re all going out to dinner after this.”

Grace had heard about Jack from Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono after the earthquake. Apparently Jack and his team had been flying over and diverted to assist with the rescue efforts. Grace grinned and stuck her hand out, pleased when the other woman took hold and gave it a firm shake.

“I’m Grace Williams.”

“Riley Davis,” was the reply, with an equally curious grin. “So how old are you Grace?”

“Sixteen,” Grace sighed. “But my dad likes to pretend I’m twelve. He’s protective, but I guess that comes with the Navy training. Danno can be just as bad though.”

Riley quirked her eyebrow. “I know what you mean. My dad is ex-Special Forces, but,” her tone rose in pitch and she relaxed, her smile shifting from sardonic to soft, “I know he cares about me. And he’s always been there when I needed him.”

Grace glanced at her little Ohana, now joined by two unfamiliar men who were laughing and talking with Steve and Danny (adding to the time they wasted on the rehearsal). One of them was built like Steve, so it wasn’t hard to make the leap that he was Jack, the old Army friend. The lean blonde must have been the genius that Aunt Kono couldn’t stop raving about — “Mr. Makes-Stuff-Out-of-Other-Stuff”.

“Danno is like that too,” Grace said, the fondness evident in her tone despite her teenager tendency to try and hide her affection for her father. “I was kidnapped because my dads’ job and Danno always came through.”

Riley’s eyes slid to the small group. “They’re pretty great guys, your dads.”

“Yeah, I’m lucky to have them.” Grace paused, watching Jack and his friend take a step back while Steve and Danny tried to finish the basic wedding blocking. “You know Steve isn’t my dad, even though I call him dad, right?”

It felt like a dumb question but Riley didn’t laugh at her or even make mention of the obviousness of the inquiry. She just grinned, her eyes never leaving the train wreck that was the pair of dummies Grace got to call her family.

“Yeah, I know. Jack isn’t really my dad, not biologically anyway.”

“Did he marry your mom?” Grace asked, her mind flitting to Step-Stan.

“They dated, but no, they broke up when I was…oh, about your age I think.”

Grace felt her stomach sink. She had thought many times over the years of what might happen if Steve and Danny had a falling out. She glanced at Riley from the corner of her eye but Riley didn’t seem too broken up about it.

As if sensing her apprehension Riley reached down and nudged Grace with her elbow. “It’s okay though, he’s my dad in all the ways that count. Kind of like you and Steve.”

Grace beamed. “Yeah, kind of like that.” She looked at the man she was lucky enough to have as a biological father, and the man who was as much a father as any to her, and her heart felt choke with feelings.

“We’re pretty lucky to have such great dads, aren’t we?”

It wasn’t a question meant to be answered but Grace couldn’t help it. “Yeah, we really are.”

(“Okay so, what’s the deal with Jack and….” Grace pointed at the blonde. Riley snorted. “Oh you mean Mac? Yeah I don’t really know. But it’s a lot like your Steve and Danno, complicated and messy and I’m about ready to stuff them in a closet until they figure it out.” Grace grinned wickedly. “Aunt Kono and I had a plan if Danno and Steve didn’t get it together, maybe we can tweak it to fit Jack and Mac?” Riley smiled. “Grace Williams I like your style.”)

**Author's Note:**

> "Her heart felt choke with feelings."
> 
> Its way too late and that's my really terrible way of trying to use one of the 15 pidgin words I know in a sentence. Did I do it right? Probably not. It's not a Lavender fic until pidgin makes an appearance.


End file.
